Sugar Rush
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: After seven years of taking over Vongola Decimo, Tsuna is practically used to the chaos that comes with the name 'Vongola'. Unfortunately, a high-on-sugar Vongola Primo was not included. Implied? G27. One-Shot. 2 Omakes included!


**Title: **Sugar Rush

**Summary: **After seven years of taking over Vongola Decimo, Tsuna is practically used to the chaos that comes with the name 'Vongola'. Unfortunately, a high-on-sugar Vongola Primo was not included.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairings: **Implied G27 (Oh who am I kidding, it's G27.)

**Warning: **Crack! And fluff? Set 7YL

* * *

**Sugar Rush**

Tsuna sighed as he signed yet another expense report on the damage to the Vongola estate's left wing.

_I swear, the next time I see another damage report, I'm docking their pays._

The twenty-one year old brunette groaned as he glanced at the _piles_ of report stacked on his desk and the surrounding floor.

_Really? Just one week of business in England and the paperwork stacks up like this? This is going to be a long and boring day._

Tsuna blinked and chuckled softly to himself.

_I take back the boring part. With this Family, it is never boring. I just wished the 'never boring' part didn't come from them destroying things left and right. Guess I better continue with these. Reborn will kill me if he sees me slacking off again._

And as the tenth boss of Vongola continued with his work, a feeling within him twitched.

_What is wrong with my Hyper Intuition? It's not warning me of anything dangerous… it's just… constantly bugging me._

Tsuna frowned, attempting to ignore his Hyper Intuition. He quickly learned his mistake when his office door burst open, and a blur of gold and black _bounced _–yes, that wasn't an error– into the room.

" Tsunayoshiiiiii!"

Tsuna blinked. Once. _Twice_. _**Thrice**_.

_No, my eyes are definitely not deceiving me._

" Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshi, Tsunayoshiiiii!" The blur bounced over to the brunette, a wide grin threatening to split his face in two. " Hi, Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna swallowed as he stared blankly at the person before him.

" Tsunayoshi, hi! Why aren't you saying hi to me? I said hi!"

" Uhh… H-Hi… G-Giotto…" Tsuna stammered out.

Giotto grinned widely and proceeded to tackle-hug the brunette, who was thankful that he was currently sitting or the force of the hug would have thrown them to the ground.

" G-Giotto… Are you h-high…?" Tsuna asked.

" High? I'm not!" Giotto protested. " I just feel happy. Like, really, really, really, really, really, _really_, _REALLY _happy!"

…_Definitely high._

" Giotto, dear…" Tsuna started slowly.

_Giotto bouncing on my lap is really getting uncomfortable. Arghh… Bad thoughts, Tsuna… __**Bad thoughts!**_

" …tell me. What did you eat today?" Tsuna asked.

" We_eellllllllllllll_…" Giotto drawled. " There's that really, _really _nice breakfast Alfonse made for us and… _ooh_! I had cake! It was a really, _really, __**really **_nice cake! It had strawberries and cream and icing sugar and… _ooh_! Did I mention strawberries?" Giotto blinked innocently at Tsuna.

The brunette swallowed. " Umm… No, I don't think you did…"

_Oh my– Somebody up there really hates me…_

" Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna nearly jumped. " Y-Yes?"

" Can we go play?" Giotto blinked.

" N-Now…?" Tsuna gulped, his eyes trailing to the sacks of paperwork on his desk.

" Pretty, pretty _please_? With a cherry on top?" Giotto begged.

_Dammit. Who knew Giotto can pull off the cute, innocent kid act so well? Although, _technically_, right now I wouldn't count that as an 'act'…_

" S-Sure…" Tsuna nodded slowly.

" Yay! I love you, Tsunayoshi!" Giotto _giggled_, hugging Tsuna tightly.

_Oh no… more bad thoughts. Bad Tsuna. __**Bad**__._

" S-Shall we go?" Tsuna asked.

" Okay!" Giotto jumped off Tsuna immediately and took hold of the brunette's hand before proceeding to drag said brunette down the hallway.

It goes without saying that the pair got a record number of odd looks in their direction along the way. Giotto, being oblivious to anything and everything but his current goal –that is, to get to the back gardens, ignored it all; though Tsuna, being not only perfectly conscious but hyper-aware due to his ancestor/predecessor's 'gift', couldn't help but scowl at the looks.

Seeing their normally as-patient-as-a-saint boss scowl, the Mafioso, maids and butlers wisely turned away or dodge into the nearest room altogether –though Tsuna could swear that he heard snickering from behind those accursed closed doors.

Fortunately or unfortunately –depending on how one sees it– the pair reached their destination quickly, courtesy of Giotto's sugar-induced speed.

" U-Umm… Giotto, how about you play with Natsu for a bit first?" Tsuna asked.

The Sky Lion answered his plea helpfully, appearing in a burst of orange flames. Natsu glanced at his master curiously as he let out a low whine.

" Sorry, Natsu." Tsuna said apologetically.

" Gao." Sounding exasperated, Natsu gave a small nod, accompanied by a barely audible sigh, before nudging Giotto and walking further out to the fields.

Tsuna watched the two for only a few moments more before he called out, " G!"

There were no changes for a while, and Tsuna scowled.

" I _know _you're there, dammit." Tsuna snapped.

There was a chuckle before a blur of red flames burst into view in front of the brunette, revealing a smirking G as the flames cleared.

" Tell me you know what to do about _that_." Tsuna went straight to the point, gesturing discreetly at Giotto. " Is he really…?"

" On a sugar rush? Yes." G nodded.

" Has this happened before?" Tsuna asked almost-timidly.

" Yep." G nodded again.

" How can we stop that -err, him?" Tsuna asked.

" Let him go at it until he collapses." G replied monotonously.

" E-EHH?" Tsuna's eyes widened as his mouth fell open.

" It's the same as adrenaline rush." G explained.

" And… how long will it take for Giotto to snap out of it?" Tsuna questioned shakily.

" Depends on how much sugar he has in his body." G shrugged.

Tsuna groaned loudly as he slapped a hand over his face. " How the hell did this happen? I'm sure I ordered the kitchen to _not _give Giotto sugar!"

" Well, seems like you have a big problem on your hands then." G laughed.

It was then did Giotto finally noticed his best friend and ran over, tugging insistently on G's shirt cuffs, as he greeted him, " Hi G! Did you miss me? I missed you! Did you know that I had cake today?"

" Hello, Giotto. No, I didn't miss you. And yes, I knew you had cake today." G answered. " You _know _you're not supposed to have cake." G narrowed his eyes.

Giotto shrank back and muttered, " I know… But it was a really nice cake…" He whimpered. " I'm sorry…"

G sighed and laid a hand on the blond's unruly hair. " Well, you really should apologize to Decimo instead."

" I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi. Please don't be angry…" Giotto apologized softly.

Tsuna was nearly taken aback and quickly replied, " I-It's alright, r-really. I'm not mad."

" Really?" Giotto perked up immediately.

Tsuna nodded.

…_Dammit._

" Yay!" Giotto hugged Tsuna tightly again.

Tsuna swallowed, his eyes narrowing as he caught G attempting to (but failing badly) cover his snickers.

_Oh, I hate him so much right now._

Giotto giggled before he ran off to the waiting Sky Lion, who was, at the moment, looking at his master with a pleading look in his eyes. Tsuna smiled at his partner apologetically, gesturing for it to bear with it for a little while more.

_Sorry, Natsu. I'll definitely give you a good treat later. _

" Well, good luck with him." G said.

" You're not helping?" Tsuna exclaimed.

" Nope." G smirked. " It's much more fun to see you deal with him."

And with that, the first-generation Storm Guardian disappeared in a burst of flames again. Tsuna let out a string of colorful expletives in both Japanese and Italian (his two most fluent languages amongst all those he learned –_naturally_) before turning to watch Giotto and Natsu with an exasperated sigh.

" G, I know you're still watching." Tsuna said. " I hate you."

" _You're welcomed." _

Tsuna cursed again.

Giotto took that opportunity to bounce over then and looked at him curiously with a tilt of his head. " Where did G go?" Giotto pouted.

_He must really be out of it to be asking me that…_

" U-Umm… G had something important to take care of so he had to leave. And uhh… He was sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but it really was an emergency." Tsuna said.

" _Aww… You care about me after all." _

" Oh shut up. I still hate you." Tsuna grumbled under his breath.

" Aww…" Giotto frowned, oblivious to Tsuna's mutterings. " But are you free to play now, Tsunayoshi?"

" S-Sure." Tsuna nodded.

" Yay!" Giotto's face lit up as he pulled Tsuna towards the open gardens.

Tsuna smiled as he mentally prepared himself for a long, _long _day.

…_Well… At least one of us will be having fun. Loads of it._

* * *

By the time Giotto almost ran out of energy, the sun was on its way down.

Tsuna collapsed onto the soft, green grass of the garden, Giotto following right beside him.

" Tsunayoshi…?" Giotto called, his voice soft with exhaustion.

" Hmm?"

" I had a lot of fun today… Thank you." Giotto said.

Tsuna smiled as a small laugh escaped his lips. " I had lots of fun too. Haven't had that much fun for a very long time, really."

Giotto smiled sleepily, snuggling into Tsuna's side as he attempted to make himself comfortable. Tsuna lifted his head up at the motion, glancing at the blond.

" Sleepy?" Tsuna asked.

" Hmm…"

_Well… We have about roughly two hours to nap… Should be fine. The only problem is us sleeping here. As much as I want to collapse here…_

" _Oya oya_. We can't fall asleep here. The breeze is nice, but a little chilly." Tsuna chided. " Come on, up on your feet."

" Don't wanna…" Giotto protested weakly.

_As much as I want to give in… I really don't want you –or myself– to catch a cold._

" Nope." Tsuna replied cheerfully.

With a grunt, Tsuna pulled himself off the ground, grabbing Giotto along with him. The blond groaned in protest and leaned on the brunette for support. Tsuna sighed, slinging one of Giotto's arms around his neck while his own arm went around Giotto's waist, shifting the blond's weight over to himself. Tsuna took in a deep breath and began the suddenly-long trek home.

_Thank goodness Giotto is still rather… light-weighted, so-to-speak. _

Tsuna sighed in relief as he kicked open his bedroom door and stepped in, closing said door with another kick. With the last of his strength, Tsuna all but threw the two of them onto the bed.

Giotto immediately wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist almost possessively as he snuggled into the brunette's chest. Tsuna didn't even had time to protest before Giotto fell asleep.

Tsuna sighed in defeat as a fond smile slipped onto his face.

Wiggling a little on the bed, Tsuna managed to somehow kick off their shoes and slipped higher up on the bed. Wrapping his own arms around Giotto and snuggling into the soft and unruly golden locks, Tsuna allowed himself to finally fall asleep, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

_Omake~_

_~What? The Guardians did it? _

" Jyuudaime, you wanted to see us?" Gokudera asked as he filed into said brunette's office with Yamamoto, Lampo, Ryohei and Mukuro in tow.

Tsuna gave a grunt in response as he continued to pore over the document he was currently holding. After a minute or two of tense silence (on the Guardians' part, at least), Tsuna signed his name at the bottom of the document and put it aside before laying down his pen.

He lifted his head from his desk then, resting his chin atop his interlaced hands.

" So. Which one of you did it?" Tsuna asked calmly as he gaze swept pass the row of Guardians.

The Guardians blinked in response, glancing at each other in confusion before Gokudera spoke up for the group.

" My apologies, but what were we supposed to have done, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna glanced at his Right-Hand man for a moment before he answered, " Yesterday, _someone_ switched out –sorry, added coarse sugar to the normal sugar in the kitchen and _someone _allowed the kitchen to make a snack for Giotto using said sugar when he asked for one."

" …So, the great Vongola Primo was on a sugar rush?" Mukuro remarked carelessly.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at his male Mist Guardian before turning back to the remaining Guardians. " So, which one of you was it."

It was no longer a question.

" Why do you think we did it?" Yamamoto frowned. " Why not Chrome-chan or Hibari?"

" Kyouya was on Foundation business yesterday. Kusakabe-san was with him the whole time. Chrome-chan was having a girls' day out with Yuni-chan and Lal." Tsuna answered. " So that leaves the five of you."

" Jyuudaime, I was out on a meeting with the Giegue Famiglia yesterday." Gokudera spoke.

" I was training with Colonello the whole day yesterday." Yamamoto continued.

" I went back to see Boss, remember?" Lambo said.

" You sent me to Varia yesterday to pick up some files. I ended up sparring with them and didn't get back untl slightly before dinnertime." Ryohei frowned.

When silence took over, all five turned towards the last Guardian.

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched, " How convenient for all of you to have alibis."

" How about it, Mukuro?" Tsuna promted.

_Honestly, even if they didn't had alibis, I don't think Hayato or Takeshi would have done it. Ryo-nii either. Lambo… well, he's still young compared to us… But Mukuro… Call me biased, but… _

" Actually, it is highly likely for you to have done it, considering your _talent _as an illusionist." Tsuna pondered out loud.

" Excuse me?" Mukuro growled.

" Mukuro." Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

" I didn't do it." Mukuro hissed.

" I see." Tsuna nodded. He stood up from his desk and opened the top drawer, revealing a pair of woolen mittens. " Looks like I need to get a little rough to get a confession out of you…"

In an instant, the woolen mittens that Tsuna had slipped up switched to their active state just as the Sky Lion appeared on its master's shoulder with a growl.

" Natsu, _Cambio Forma: Modo Attaco_."

The Guardians gulped and immediately turned to run.

" _**Burning Axle.**_"

* * *

_Omake 2~_

_~Ehh? But the real culprit is…?_

Two figures watched the ongoing confrontation from the tree directly behind Tsuna's office's window.

" You're evil."

" So are you, G, for leaving poor Tsuna alone to deal with a sugar-high Primo." The other replied.

" Hey, you're the one who switched the sugar _and _instructed the kitchen to make cakes for afternoon tea snacks yesterday." G protested.

" Hmm… So I did." The figure smirked.

" I actually pity Decimo's Guardians." G sighed.

" _Burning Axle." _

" …Especially Mist." G added. " Well, can't blame them though. Decimo is bound to be cranky after dealing with a sugar-high Giotto –trust me, I've been through it."

The figure snickered.

" …I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm afraid of you." G swallowed.

" Why, _thank you_."

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! I enjoyed this a LOT. I mean, who doesn't love a sugar-high Giotto? xD Thanks for reading peeps! :)

P.S.: Hint for real culprit: He seems to be a_ LITTLE_ tad too evil. Three tries for guessing the culprit, and the first two doesn't count! And the prize is... umm, cookie?


End file.
